A Tale of First
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: It was awkward, it was silly and full of mistakes. It was so damnably hilarious but even so, it was the most special moment of their lives.


**Title: **A Tale of First

**Summary: **It was awkward, it was silly and full of mistakes. It was so damnably hilarious but even so, it was the most special moment of their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.

**Warning: **nsfw (graphic sexual content…I guess) as well as my lame attempts at humor…and the author's own perverted mind…

**A/N: **Uhhm another rated ImaNaru fanfic…What has my life become?

Anyway, please have fun!

**~.~.~.~.~**

**~A Tale of First~**

"Hotshot…" the redhead began, his usually loud voice was a bit unsure and hesitating as he went on, "…How long are we going to sit here?"

Imaizumi scratched his cheeks, looking away in the process. When they mutually agreed to do _it_, they were definitely not expecting any of this at all. They thought it would be easy, they have been dating for some time now and they are clearly the most comfortable around each other already. But it would seem as if they were wrong. There is nothing easy about this, _at all_, damn it. They have been sitting on Imaizumi's bed for who knows how long, facing each other and fidgeting. Sitting and fidgeting…just that and maybe giving each other furtive glances and blushing every time their eyes met. The whole scenario feels awkward…not really bad but still awkward. They were alone in Imaizumi's house, inside his room and on his bed while doing nothing. This was really _really_ harder than they thought.

"Hey, Hotshot…" Naruko called out again, his voice growing softer.

The all-rounder gulped, gathering all his courage as he started to reach out for Naruko. He looked at the redhead who is now suddenly blushing brightly and his hands stopped mid-air. Naruko blinked, as if questioning him why he suddenly halted his actions. Imaizumi shook his head, he needs to man up. Taking a deep breath, the taller slowly moved his hand until it landed on Naruko's still clothed chest and he blushed. He was touching Naruko...well he had touched him before like hold his hand or hugging him, but this is a bit different.

"…Naruko?" The young ace called out softly, eyes questioning.

The redhead merely nodded, feeling his face heat up more. And he worries he might faint from blushing too much as Imaizumi began unbuttoning his shirt. The all-rounder's hands were really shaky though and both of them could feel it, but none of them said a thing for fear of being transported back to square one. However, they didn't even need to speak to be back on how they were before. Because the moment Naruko's top was removed, they are once again staring at each other and not doing anything. The only difference is that Imaizumi's hands are resting on the redhead's now bare chest.

"…what are we going to do next?" Imaizumi asked hesitantly.

The redhead swallowed despite his throat feeling dry, it feels weird having Imaizumi's hand on his unclothed chest. "I don't know? Uhm, what did the thing on the internet said again?"

"My mind is completely blank right now, idiot."

Naruko nodded, not even retaliating even after he was referred to as an idiot. He was nervous, for heaven's sake. "…maybe you should take off your shirt too?"

"Shirt?" Imaizumi blinked, withdrawing his hands from Naruko's chest. "Shirt…yeah, okay." He agreed, removing the offending article of clothing.

Now both topless, the two ended up lost as to what to do once more. They seemed to be frozen for some time until Naruko decided to be the bold one. Slowly and a bit unsure, he crawled over to Imaizumi, shaky hands moving to rest on the other's shoulder and using it as leverage to lift himself up slightly before kissing the other on the lips. The kiss was a rather sloppy one, even sloppier than their first kiss. But it was understandable as both of them were extremely nervous. However, as sloppy as it was, the kiss seemed to do the trick and help both relax a bit. It also seemed to have given Imaizumi the confidence he needed to gently push Naruko down on the bed, the kiss slowly gaining passion.

Shirtless and panting, the two lie on the bed, Imaizumi on top of Naruko. Their cheeks were both flushed, more relaxed but still somewhat nervous. The all-rounder looked straight into Naruko's eyes, dark orbs locking onto red, "What now?"

"…Just go with the flow, I guess?" The redhead mumbled still a little unsure but ironically determined.

Imaizumi nodded, pressing a light kiss against Naruko's jaw line, relief washing over him when Naruko closed his eyes and let out a soft mewl. He seems to be doing okay after all. Trying to get the mood right or at least get close to it, Imaizumi gave the redhead's neck one playful lick, repeating it a few more times when Naruko gasped. Knowing that the redhead is enjoying it, Imaizumi decided to try another thing. Slowly Imaizumi began to move his hand upward until it was resting on Naruko's chest again. Kissing the redhead on the lips again the taller started to gently stimulate those pink nubs. At first, the all -rounder was worried he would do something wrong, but as Naruko's soft moans grow louder, Imaizumi's fingers turned more playful. He alternated from rubbing and pinching until he felt them harden under his ministrations. And when it did, Imaizumi got curious. Naruko's nipples are hard and it was all because of him, of course he'll be curious. And without any warning, the dark-haired teen had his mouth over one hardened bud. Naruko jolts at the new sensation and Imaizumi instantly pulled back.

"Sorry…" Imaizumi apologized, "…did that hurt?"

Naruko shook his head before turning red, "…You just caught me off guard." And then the rosy hue dusting his cheeks turned a shade darker, "…again."

"Hah?"

The sprinter looked away, mumbling. "…do it again."

Not wasting any moment, Imaizumi once again placed his mouth over a nipple. Not really certain of what to do next, he decided to experiment by giving it slight lick. Naruko moaned as a response and it prompted Imaizumi to continue with what he was doing. Soon after the licking turned into sucking, Imaizumi intent on pleasuring the redhead. And somehow, he was succeeding. Naruko was already panting heavily and writhing underneath him. The sprinter was also letting out sounds that made all of Imaizumi's blood rush _down there._ He could feel himself getting painfully aroused and he would have run away and hide in the bathroom if Naruko wasn't feeling the same. Fortunately, he could also feel the redhead's arousal and somehow, it made him glad. He knew that he was probably doing the right thing if that's the case. Unfortunately, his pants are getting tighter and he knew he have to take them off soon...and perhaps Naruko's as well.

Naruko was drowning in pleasure, everything was starting to get hazy and the temperature had seemingly risen quite a few. What Imaizumi was doing to him is making him feel things he never felt before and he's loving every second of it. It was crazy to feel such pleasure when they haven't even started the real thing yet, and somehow, despite his nervousness, the redhead is anticipating what else was to come. Though he was not expecting for Imaizumi to stop playing with his now sensitive buds. And he whined at the lost. He was about to complain but was unable to when he felt Imaizumi gently tugging on his pants. Instantly, his face was competing with his hair in color.

"…Wha-what are you doing, Hotshot?"

The all-rounder paused, his voice as shaky as his hands. "…Your pants…I'm taking them off." Then added in an afterthought, "…may I?"

Naruko's already flushed cheeks turned a tad more brighter as he nodded, feeling Imaizumi continue to slowly take off his pants, then his boxers. The redhead let out a soft moan when his straining arousal was removed from its prison. Naruko was fine the first few seconds, but when he noticed Imaizumi staring at him, that's when the fact of being completely naked in front of the other settled in. Imaizumi was observing him and he feels like his lover is already _devouring_ him with his gaze. Not that it was a bad thing, but it still made him nervous. And when he felt just how intense Imaizumi is taking in his unclothed form, his first instinct was to cross his legs and hide his face behind his hands.

"…Don't look!"

Imaizumi was thinking how…amazing Naruko looked bare and vulnerable before him. And the fact that he was the only one allowed to see the tiny redhead in such a state makes feel so damn lucky. He was not yet done admiring Naruko when the redhead suddenly covered himself…Why was he doing that? He looks wonderful, so why is he being shy? Imaizumi doesn't understand. Also, he doesn't like it.

"Naruko," Imaizumi whispered, a slight frown forming on his lips as tried uncross the redhead's legs, "Don't do that…let me see all of you."

"…No…I don't want to." The redhead shook his head, voice muffled.

"Naruko…come on." Imaizumi pleaded, still trying to pull Naruko's legs apart. "Please…"

"I said I don't want to!" Naruko whined, now trashing. "I don't want to! No! Pervert-izumi! Pervert! Pervert!"

The redhead continued to trash when Imaizumi showed no signs of giving up and then…

SMACK!

…followed by a loud 'owww'.

Naruko had accidentally kicked Imaizumi on the face.

The redhead was instantly seated upright, worry etched in his face. "Oh my god Hotshot! Are you okay?" He inquired, checking Imaizumi's face.

"You just kicked me on the face and you're asking me that?" Imaizumi mumbled, "Of course I'm o…kay."

Naruko blinked, wondering why Imaizumi suddenly trailed off. He was about to ask him when he felt something hard poking him. That's when Naruko realized he was sitting on Imaizumi's lap and right on top of Imaizumi's…erection. Naruko blushed, and he was about to move away when he felt Imaizumi's lips pressed against his in a heated kiss. Naruko was losing his self again, his arms sneaking around Imaizumi's neck. And then he was falling, but the redhead couldn't care less. At that moment, all he could think about is how nice it felt to have Imaizumi close to his, their bodies pressed against each other.

They continued sharing kisses, letting out moans as they feel their desires growing. The nervousness they were feeling before they started is slowly ebbing away. The pleasure is consuming all of it and it feels so damn good. And then Naruko could feel Imaizumi rubbing himself against him. The redhead arched his back, but whined when he felt his bare arousal brush against Imaizumi's still clothed one. It's a little unfair to be the only one naked, the sprinter thought.

"Hotshot…" Naruko frowned a bit, tugging on Imaizumi's pants. "…Take yours off too."

Imaizumi nodded, fumbling with his pants before discarding it on the floor followed by his boxers. Naruko's eyes widened, and he swallowed. Imaizumi is well…endowed. Realizing that he had been staring, the redhead's face heated up. They're really going to do it. Him and Imaizumi. But he was not given the chance to ponder about it longer when he suddenly felt Imaizumi rubbing his arousal against his. The let out gasps at the new sensation, a shiver coursing through their bodies due to the friction. Liking how it felt, Imaizumi repeated the action a few more times. It wasn't long before their gasps turned into low moans and breathy sighs, cheeks gaining a rosy hue. The temperature continuing to increase as their most sensitive parts brushed against each other.

Naruko could feel himself coming undone, and he knew Imaizumi was feeling it too. But then the other stopped and the redhead whined at the loss. He opened his mouth to ask Imaizumi what was wrong when he noticed the all-rounder reaching out for the tiny box beside them. Naruko felt his face burn some more, he knew what was in that box. He and Imaizumi bought that together after all. The redhead swore he could hear his own heartbeat by the time Imaizumi managed to take out the bottle of lube for the box. The sprinter was just lying there, eyes watching his lover closely. Naruko could feel himself gulp when Imaizumi poured lube to his hands, clumsily coating his fingers with it.

Imaizumi stared at Naruko, as if asking for permission. Naruko nodded and jolts when he felt a slick finger enter him.

"…are you okay?" Imaizumi asked, worry evident in the tone of his voice.

"Mmm…yeah," Naruko answered, placing his hands over Imaizumi's shoulders. "…just felt a bit weird."

Imaizumi nodded, starting to move his finger in and out. The all-rounder was paying a close watch on the redhead, carefully observing for any signs that would indicate that his lover may be in pain. Thankfully, Naruko seems to be doing just fine. The sprinter is letting out soft moans, his eyes half-lidded. Deciding to level-up a bit, Imaizumi slid another finger in and watched as Naruko's pleasured moans seemed to increase in volume. He moved them in and out for a while before adding another digit in. This time he noticed Naruko biting his lower lip and Imaizumi paused. He peppered the redhead's face with small kisses to distract him from the discomfort he was feeling, moving only when Naruko's creased eyebrows began to relax. Naruko was moaning once again and Imaizumi started scissoring his fingers all the while moving them in and out of the redhead. He repeated the process until he deemed Naruko ready. Slowly, Imaizumi withdrew his fingers out.

Naruko whined at the loss, but froze when he saw Imaizumi opening the pack of condom before putting it on himself. Silently, the smaller of the two watched as Imaizumi began to coat his arousal with a generous amount of lube. The redhead was thinking this was it, they are finally going to become one. The flashy sprinter was already breathing heavily with anticipation when felt something much bigger poking at his entrance. And then he found Imaizumi staring intently at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Imaizumi asked.

"Hotshot…I'm naked, you're naked…and we're both painfully aroused." Naruko rolled his eyes, "And you're still asking that?"

Imaizumi felt his eyes twitch and was about to retort when Naruko pulled him for a short kiss.

"Get on with it Hotshot." This time the redhead's voice was serious, his eyes were shining with certainty despite the subtle hints of nervousness present in those crimson orbs. "I want to do this with you."

Imaizumi nodded, "Tell me if it hurts…"

"Guwah! Hotshot who do you think I am? I'm Naruko Shoukichi, something like this wouldn't be able to hurt me!" The redhead bragged, and yet his voice was shaky. Of course he knew it would hurt…he could tell just by basing it from Imaizumi's size, but he didn't want to think about it too much. It'll be okay. He knew it more than anyone else. He knew because he was with Imaizumi. And Imaizumi _always_ takes care of him so it would be fine, really.

"Oi! I'm trying to—" Imaizumi began but was cut off when Naruko smiled softly at him.

Face red, Naruko mumbled, "You…really do love me, don't you?"

Imaizumi blushed, "Of course I do…a lot!"

Naruko was speechless for a moment, suddenly feeling shy and overwhelmed at the same time. His face was so red he has to bury it on the crook of Imaizumi's neck. Then in a low voice, "Take me…"

Heart hammering inside his chest, Imaizumi slowly pushed in, trying to be as gentle as he could. Naruko gasped, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out as he was stretched. Imaizumi is doing his best for him and he wanted to do the same. However, he couldn't stop a droplet of tear from trickling down his face.

"Naruko…" Imaizumi whispered, his eyes shining with concern as he slowly kissed the tears away. "…you have to relax."

Naruko tried to assure Imaizumi that he was fine, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out of it was a slightly pained gasped. He knew the pain was bound to come at one point, he was expecting it. But it still hurt. Imaizumi was big, damn it.

In an attempt to help him relax, Imaizumi began to trace soothing circles on the redhead's hips. It was warm inside Naruko and Imaizumi wants nothing more than to be completely inside that tight heat. But he held on, making sure that Naruko isn't hurting. He wants this to be pleasurable for both of them and if it means he had to move slowly as he could despite wanting to do the opposite, then he would do just that. And if had to pull out and stop entirely…then so be it.

"Relax Naruko," Imaizumi whispered, continuing to trace circles on the other's hips. "Look at me and just do as I say okay?" pressing his forehead against the redhead as he instructed him to slowly breathe in and out. Feeling Naruko slowly relaxing around him, his arousal beginning to slide in with ease, Imaizumi let out a soft sigh of relief, further encouraging Naruko. "That's it, just breathe in and out. Relax. You're doing well." Once he felt Naruko completely relaxed, he raised his hand to gently brush the few strands of hair that had plastered on the other's forehead. "Are you alright?"

Naruko merely nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. He was panting heavily but the pain is all gone now. And he could feel all of Imaizumi inside him.

Imaizumi smiled down at him, "You did great." And kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yet, despite knowing that Naruko is no longer in pain, Imaizumi remained still. He was waiting for Naruko to be the one to give him the go ahead signal.

"I'm okay…" The redhead mumbled before adding shyly, "You can move now."

"…Are you sure?"

"Mmm…" Naruko nodded, "I'm sure."

Detecting no lies from his lover, Imaizumi began to move in a slow lazy pace, groaning softly. He was being extremely gentle, and reveling in the pleasured sounds Naruko was letting out. In and out Imaizumi moved, feeling Naruko wrapping his legs around him.

"…Please…nghn…faster." Naruko pleaded, moving his hips to meet Imaizumi's thrusts. He was starting to feel really good and he wanted more. He _needs_ Imaizumi to give it to him.

Imaizumi complied, increasing his speed, groaning when he feels himself going in deeper every time Naruko meets his thrust. The redhead was already a moaning mess, writhing underneath him. And that sight alone made Imaizumi feel as if he was getting harder. He continued to move in and out of the redhead, shifting bit by bit every time. He was searching for that special spot that would make Naruko feel even better.

"…Naruko…" Imaizumi began, unable to stop himself from breathing out what he was feeling, "…It's warm and wet inside of you…" the all-rounder panted, "And you're accepting all of me…It feels really good."

Naruko's face turned into a darker shade of red, if that was still possible. "Ahn, idiot! D-don't…say it…out loud."

"…can you feel me moving in and out of you?" the all-rounder continued, knowing that it made Naruko more sensitive of what they are doing.

"Idiot!" The redhead exclaimed, smacking Imaizumi on the side of his head, "I told you to stop talking…nnghn…Bakaizumi…you perverted idi—AHH!"

Imaizumi felt himself smirking inwardly when Naruko let out a particularly loud moan. He knew he found it…Naruko's sweet spot. Not wasting any moment, Imaizumi started to thrust in that angle, making sure to hit that spot every time. And when Naruko's moans grew louder, Imaizumi felt himself quickly coming undone. Naruko was close and Imaizumi knew that he was too. Taking the redhead's hand into his, Imaizumi interlocked their fingers together, pressing their foreheads together. He started thrusting a bit more wildly, going deeper until he felt Naruko clenching around him. And with one last thrust, both of them was driven over the edge, reaching their climax at the same time.

Smiling at the redhead, Imaizumi delivered a kiss on the sprinter's lips before pulling away. He slowly sat up, tossing the used up condom on the nearby trash before leaning over to face his still flushed lover. "Are you okay?" he couldn't help but ask for the nth time.

Naruko just grinned up at him, "I feel really great!" but then he blinked, feeling heat rise up quickly to his cheeks. Naruko blushed so brightly even the tips of his ears turned red. He even had to cover his face with a pillow and hide.

"What are you doing?" Imaizumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god!" Naruko exclaimed, his voice muffled by the pillow but still loud enough for Imaizumi to hear what he was saying. "Hotshot and I really did it! It's so embarrassing!"

"Hah?! Why are you getting all embarrassed now?"

"Ahh it's so embarrassing." Naruko repeated, still hiding his face. "Hotshot saw me like that! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Do you…" Imaizumi began, hesitating for a few second but decided to continue. "…regret it now?"

Naruko was instantly seated, facing Imaizumi with such seriousness, "Of course not! I don't regret any of it at all! Ne…" he paused, feeling himself slowly falling back down on the bed due to exhaustion from their previous activity, "…ver."

Imaizumi felt relieved as he let out a low chuckle, "Idiot…don't move around too much. You're tired so just lie down." He instructed before lying beside Naruko, smiling as the redhead snuggled close to him. He was falling asleep when Naruko suddenly sat up again.

"Hold up Hotshot!"

"What now?" Imaizumi groaned.

"Aren't we going to get cleaned up?"

Imaizumi sighed, "Cleaning up can wait until we get some rest."

The redhead scowled, "What? But I'm all sticky!"

"…"

"Hotshot!" Naruko was whining like a kid now. He was also shaking Imaizumi rather strongly. "Hey…Hotshot, didn't you hear me?"

"…stop saying things that would make me want to…do _it_ to you _again_."

Naruko spluttered, an embarrassed blush gracing his cheeks. "Wha…what…you…YOU PERVERT!"

…

…

…

…

…

Their first time may be awkward, a little silly and something that they would probably be laughing at in the future. But still, it holds a special meaning for both of them and they would never change it even if the universe gives them million chances to do so.

**~End~**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: **And it's done…now please excuse me while I dig a hole and bury myself.

Anyway, this is how I imagined their first time to be so…uhm yeah…I really hoped you all liked it…

Thank you for reading!


End file.
